


Mist

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Angstober [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Depression, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, dick grayson is the big brother we all need, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Jason returns to the manor for a while, but he seems off.(short, kinda angsty jason drabble)
Series: Angstober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554
Kudos: 48





	Mist

**Author's Note:**

> imma be real with yall, ive just started getting into batfam stuff, so i apologise if this is kinda out of character for either of them.

Jason stared out at the skyline, the sun slowly setting in Gotham. There was a weird feeling in his chest, staying in the manor this time of year. It was still early spring, and while it wasn't the classic 'birds chirping and flowers blooming' around every corner, the city was still a bit brighter than usual.

A misty haze clouded his brain, it kept him from staying balanced. Like he was a moment away from getting caught again, from dying again. He was on edge and off kilter, and couldn't seem to ground himself.

He was frustrated, feeling this way. But even the usual anger was weighed down, barely able to gather. It's not like it was even the day he died, this time of year, he would've still been at the manor, he was still Robin. 

Oh.

This was the first time he'd stayed in the manor in years, since... 

Jason sighed, running his hands through his hair. In some way, the feeling was familiar, like the haze of the pit, but it didn't fuel him with rage or anger, it weighed him down. He barely wanted to get up from the desk, staring at the wood as he picked at the edge. Surely Alfred would get onto him for nicking the desk, but for the moment, Jason couldn't care.

The door opened behind him, "Jay?" Dick asked, getting a questioning hum in reply, "You comin to dinner?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah," he stood. He knew he didn't look it, but his legs felt too weak, the mist hanging around him, trying to pull him down. He followed Dick out into the hallway, walking in time with him.

"Hey," Dick stopped, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder, "you ok Jay?" Those blue eyes looked at him, too damn perceptive.

"Yeah, just tired." he lied casually.

"Alright, just- you can talk to me, you know?" Jason nodded, his older brother still looked worried, but dropped it for now, heading back to the dining room.


End file.
